Nede
The Nedic people are the ancestral race of men of Tamriel. They hail from the northern continent of Atmora and made their way to Tamriel in waves of exodus during the Late Mythic Era.Before the Ages of Man: The Merethic EraFrontier, Conquest Apparently they were known for their skill in metallurgy.Nedic Dueling Swords The Nedes would migrate across all of Tamriel and evolve into the modern races of men: *Nedes who migrated to central Tamriel became proto-Cyrodilians, ancestors of the Imperials. These Nedes were held as prisoners and used as slaves by the local Ayleids, along with other tribes of men.The Adabal-a *Nedes who migrated to High Rock were interbred with the local Aldmer, creating the Breton race.Varieties of Faith: The Bretons *Nedes who migrated to Tamriel and stayed in the northern province of Skyrim were the proto-Nords. The proto-Nordic Nedes came in a later wave, following the great hero Ysgramor. There were also Nedes who migrated to Hammerfell, where Yokudans would eventually invade and take over,Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r and possibly Morrowind. History During the Late Mythic Era, the first waves of Nedes, pre-literate humans, migrated to Tamriel from Atmora. Tamriel served as a "safety valve" for Atmora for centuries, where malcontents, dissidents, rebels, etc. found themselves making the difficult crossing to move to. Once in Tamriel, the Nedic tribes spread across the continent, becoming the ancestors of the Bretons and Imperials among others. The earliest human settlements in Hammerfell, High Rock, and Cyrodiil date back to ME 800-1000. Assuming the twelve Nordic "kings" prior to King Harald were actual historical figures, this is centuries before the legendary Ysgramor made his way to Tamriel with another exodus of Nedes from Atmora. Those who stayed in Skyrim in this later wave are interchangeably called proto-Nords, Atmorans, and Nedes. Ysgramor and his followers migrated to Tamriel fleeing an Atmoran civil war. Ysgramor's fleet landed at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. The proto-Nords built the legendary city of Saarthal there. Unlike the other Nedic tribes that had spread across Tamriel, the proto-Nords of Skyrim did not have peaceful relations with the local Elven population. It seems as if because they were close to reinforcements from Atmora, the Skyrim Nedes did not feel the need to submit to the authority of the elves. The elves drove the men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor soon returned with his Five Hundred Companions. In Skyrim, expansion would proceed militarily with human settlement following the frontier of conquest, and the line between human territory and elven territory was relatively clear. Beyond Skyrim, however, the other Nedic tribes continued to merge and mingle with the local elves. When the Nord armies of the First Nordic Empire entered High Rock and Cyrodiil, they found it difficult to distinguish between the elves and the Bretons, and witnessed the Cyrodilic man tribes being subdued by the Ayleids. The arrival of the Nord armies upset the balance of power between the Nedic peoples and the elves. Although the Nords' expansion into High Rock and Cyrodiil was less than two centuries, it resulted with a shift in power from the elves to the humans in those regions. References Category:Lore: Races Category:Races: Men